Stay
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: "The Master grinned, it wasn't a harsh grin, it was just to let the Doctor know who was in charge here. He knew the Doctor didn't care about control and would always let him take it, as long as he wanted it." Doctor/Master 'bedroom' one-shot.


**Stay**

The Master grinned, it wasn't a harsh grin, it was just to let the Doctor know who was in charge here. He knew the Doctor didn't care about control and would always let him take it, as long as he wanted it. The Doctor would allow him anything he wanted. He knew the Doctor wanted this as much if not more than he did and that thought meant he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was able to do whatever he wanted to his Doctor, anything at all and for the most part the Doctor would even enjoy it. The Doctor was smiling back, his brown eyes wide with shock and happiness. The Master kissed him, first his lips, a gentle momentary kiss, then moving on to kiss his cheeks. He explored the Doctor's face with his lips before the Doctor eventually moved to kiss him properly. The Master's tongue danced over the Doctor pushing the kiss deeper and deeper. The arms of both men seemed almost synchronised as they wrapped themselves around the other and pulled him closer. Only when it was absolutely necessary to be able to breathe did they end the kiss and then once they had taken in the necessary air their lips locked once again as if refusing to be parted.

The Master eventually moved from the Doctor's lips and unwound his arms from around him. He placed his hands on the Doctor's chest and forcefully yet playfully pushed him against the wall, before wrapping his arms around the Doctor's neck and running his hands through the Doctor's hair. The Doctor's arms were still wrapped around the Master, his hands warm against the Master's back and he pulled the other Time Lord closer to him, silently begging him to kiss him again. The Master did, a quick peck on the lips, on the chin and slowly moving down to his neck. He moved around the Doctor's neck quickly, hearing the Doctor's breath quickening with each kiss. He kissed the Doctor's Adam's apple and further down his throat before he was stopped by the top button of the Doctor's shirt.

"This could be a problem," he whispered, though his voice came out more like a low growl.

"I don't think so," the Doctor disagreed and unwound his hands from around the Master and moved them to his own tie and began to undo it.

The Master took hold of the Doctor's hands and whispered, "Don't," he kissed the Doctor's fingertips before them to his own tie, "Do that" once the Doctor's smile had widened and he began fumbling with the Master's tie the Master did the same.

Within moments the Master's tie was discarded on the floor and the Master was holding the Doctor's around his neck, one end in each hand. He watched the Doctor for a moment, brown eyes meeting brown eyes, the Doctor's arms looping themselves around the Master's neck. The Master's smile broadened just slightly for just a moment and he used the Doctor's tie to pull him closer and kiss him. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before naturally closing to get the full enjoyment of the kiss. The Master was holding him against the wall, kissing him deeply, passionately. The Doctor's hands moved to the Master's hair, running his hands through the soft locks he possessed, feeling the Master close to him.

It was only a moment later – while his tongue was still dancing over the Doctor's – that the Master began to fumble with the Doctor's shirt buttons. He undid the first one then disconnected his mouth from the Doctor's and resumed his previous task of kiss every inch of the Doctor's neck and the small amount of newly revealed skin. The Doctor lent his head back against the wall as the Master did to, grinning to himself, feeling the warmth of the Master's lips covering him neck, thinking about where this was going. The Master stopped kissing him and continued with his shirt buttons but quickly became distracted by the Doctor grabbing his face in both hands and kissing him once again, the Doctor then moved down to the Master's neck, making quick work of the first few buttons as he did so. He trailed a finger along the skin of the Master's chest which was newly revealed and followed this trail quickly with his lips. The Master placed the Doctor's tie, which he had kept wrapped around his wrist, around the Doctor's neck and under his chin, using it to make the Doctor look up at him. The Doctor was smiling as he did so, and the Master couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"This is going to take a very long time if you keep distracting me with that smile of yours, Doctor," the Master told him in a fake stern voice, "Now be a good boy and behave,"

The Doctor's attempt to stop smiling failed at the very moment when it should've been successful.

"You keep smiling like that and I'm just going to want to keep snogging your face off," the Master told him and the Doctor couldn't really see that as a problem. The Master continued, "and I'll be too distracted to do anything else."

The Doctor succeeded in stopping his smile this time. As soon as the Master's words hit the Doctor's ears his smile faded into a tragic, sad expression, "Well we can't have that," he whispered, making his voice sound sad as well.

"Much better," the Master told him, and continued with his shirt buttons, hitting his trousers quickly. The last few buttons were neatly tucked beneath his trousers and the Master didn't hesitate in sliding his hand under the top of the Doctor's trousers and pulling the shirt out. The shirt was undone and forgotten about on the floor soon after and the Doctor was making quick work of getting rid of the Master's shirt.

Once they were both standing in just there trousers, the Doctor took the Master's hand and whispered, quietly in his ear 'Bedroom?' The low tone made it sound so special and important as though this was only for the Master to hear and know about. They were alone in the TARDIS, even if the Doctor had shouted it still would've been private but no the Doctor succeeded in making it even more so.

The Master didn't reply verbally and didn't wait for the Doctor to lead the way, he simply pulled the Doctor along by his hand, leading him through the corridors of the TARDIS. Along the way both men paused for barely a second to kick their shoes out. Both Lords of Time, both so away of how important every second was, neither of them seeming to want to waste even a moment of time.

Once they reached the bedroom, the Master dragged the Doctor across the room and pushed him down on the bed, leaving little kissing around his neck and the top of his chest, while making quick work of the Doctor's belt and trouser buttons. After slowly undoing the zip, he placed his hands under the top of his trousers and slid them down slowly, before flipping so the Doctor was lying over him, still kissing him, but pausing long enough for the Doctor to do the same. The Doctor made no hesitation before undoing the Master's trousers and sliding them off. He then moved his hands to the Master's pants but the Master slapped his hand away.

"Me first," he whispered, placing his hands on the Doctor's hips with his fingers under his pants. He twang the elastic and the Doctor let out a whine, telling the Master to stop wasting time. The Master laughed slightly and moved one hand from the Doctor's pants, using it to pull the Doctor close to him and kiss his neck passionately, in a way the Doctor knew would leave a mark. "Patience is a virtue 'til we die, Doctor," he whispered, laughing lightly again, his warm breath tickling the Doctor's skin. He pulled the Doctor's pants down with one hand while using the other to cup the Doctor's face and kiss him properly. Once his Doctor's body was fully viewable the Master flipped them again and with his hands either side of the Doctor, he took in the truly beautiful sight below him, from the bony face that was smiling happily at him – he knew he could make or break that smile. The loosely haired chest that was rising and falling rhythmically. The long arms which were currently pulling his pants down, leaving him equally exposed. He ran his fingers down the Doctor's chest, reaching his flat stomach and momentarily pausing at the waist, before continue his movement down the Doctor's body, running his hand quickly over his penis and running down the Doctor's leg. The Doctor moaned slightly, clearly hating the delay. The Master was somewhat amused by that and somewhat immaturely tickled the bottom of one of the Doctor's feet and felt him squirm slightly underneath him.

"Come on!" the Doctor complained and the Master smirked at his word choice. He didn't want to rush though, he wanted to continue to torment him for a while. He wanted to wait until the Doctor was practically begging him for the pleasure.

The Doctor took to kissing the Master as the Master's hands continued to taunt him. He held the Master's face gently but firmly in both his hands and placed his lips on the Masters, forcing their mouths open, their breath mingling, brushing his tongue over the Master's and feeling the Master return this just a moment later. The Doctor watched the Master's eyes for a moment as though trying to use them to read his mind, but quickly felt he had to close his own eyes. He pushed the kiss deeper and more passionate, keeping his lips on the Master's like someone had stolen the oxygen and the Master was the only source, As he kissed the Master, he explored the Master's body with his hands, getting himself reacquainted with the shape and feel of the Master's body.

Eventually he pulled out of the kiss, opening his eyes and looking at the Master again, "Why the delay?" he whispered.

The Master was smirking, "Say my name."

The Doctor moved in close to the Master's ear, nibbling the lobe quickly before whispering, quietly and seductively, "Master."

The Master stopped himself from grinning and giving in right there and then, "Yes?" he teased. "What do you want?"

"My Master" the Doctor said, "I want you," his tone was desperate, "Only you, always you. I want you now, Master."

"I love it when you say my name," the Master commented, "Say it again."

The Master moved slightly, preparing to enter the Doctor and the Doctor was aware of this and more than willing to cooperate, "Master."

"And…" the Master began asking him to saying it again but paused as he moved himself into the Doctor and heard the moan of pure pleasure that the Doctor made no attempt to hide. He didn't need to instruct the Doctor to say his name again, the Doctor did so automatically.

"Oh, Master," the Doctor's voice was almost silent and packed full of passion. His head was lent back against the Master's shoulder and he kissed the side of his neck, lightly sucking and biting at the skin as the Master continued the pleasure, "Don't stop," the Doctor begged.

The Master moved as if to withdraw, "Say please."

The Doctor obeyed instantly, "Please. Please Master, don't stop," the Doctor knew he was belittling himself, begging for this but Rassilon knew it felt so good, so right even if it was so wrong.

The Master laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around the Doctor, pulling him closer, acting to increase the pleasure for the Doctor for just another couple of moments before withdrawing. He ignored the Doctor's protest, ignored the seductive 'pleases' and 'Masters', ignored the tragic expression on his face and moved to get up.

The Doctor, now lying on his side, wrapped his arms around the Master's waist before he had time to move. "Stay?" he whispered, softly, watching the Master with hopeful eyes. Each time they did this varied, sometimes he would stay, sometimes he would smack his hands away and leave.

"You're pathetic, Theta," the Master told him and the Doctor relaxed his grip on him, reassured that he would stay at least a little while. The Doctor didn't care about his words, there was no bitter, harsh tone behind them, all he cared about was what the Master had called him.

When the Master wrapped an arm behind the Doctor, the Doctor automatically cuddled close to him, glad to be in one of those rare moments where the Master let him, "I love you, Koschei," he whispered and the Master tensed considerably.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Doctor," the Master replied with the faintest trace of annoyance.

"I want to talk to you though," the Doctor told him.

The Master glared, keeping his arm around the Doctor but digging his fingernails into the Doctor's arm, "Who am I?"

"The Master," the Doctor replied instantly, ignoring the new pain in his arm, stopping himself from trying to pull away.

The Master pushed his nails in deeper, squeezing on the Doctor's arm until he drew blood. "No, no, no," he growled, "Who am I to you?"

The Doctor went quiet, no longer willing to speak those belittling, oppressing words.

The Master moved away from him, "Get dressed and get out."

"No!" the Doctor argued. "You're my Master," he added quickly.

"Exactly, so you do as I say," the Master said bitterly, "Or else. Got that?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, what?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, Master."

"Better. Now shut up and go to sleep, Doctor," the Master ordered.

"Why though? Why can we never just talk?" the Doctor asked, "Why are you still trying to deny this?"

"Doctor," the Master snapped, "One more word and I'm going."

The Doctor sighed slightly but stayed quiet after that. Hesitantly he leant his head against the Master's chest and was happily shocked when the Master didn't stop him.

"See Doctor," the Master said a moment later, "I like you a lot more when you do as you're told."

The Doctor didn't reply, he was listening to and feeling the Masters hearts beating against his ear, feeling the warmth of the Master's chest beneath his head, hoping sleep wouldn't come for a long time. He was unlucky and fell asleep relatively quickly.

When he woke several hours later his head was against the pillow and he was saddened but not surprised to find the Master was gone. It was the same every time but each time the Doctor hoped the Master would actually stay.

**I want to say Emma (DavidTennantStalker-Atenrosefan) is to blame, but look at her username, does she look like the time of person who would be inspiring Doctor/Master fanfics? No, I didn't think so either. But recently she wrote an M rated 10/Rose fic, which I read and then a few days later I was listening to Charlotte Church's 'Call My Name' and that song plus Emma's fic somehow resulting in this. Please R&R, it's my second time writing M, my first time with slash M, let me know how I did?**


End file.
